Onryō
by judy-andersen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieras que tu alma no pudo descansar en paz? ¿Qué, a diferencia de todas aquellas personas que conociste en vida, no pudiste renacer? ¿Qué harías... Sasuke? (SasuNaru/AU)


Hola :3 eme aquí con un nuevo proyecto xD esta vez es un Fic de uno capitulos cortos :3

Para el tan afamado "Hallowen" (aunque no de miedo xD) pero si aparece un fantasma tiene algo que ver... ¿No? ok no divago mas si no les dire el capitulo completo xD

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

"_**Encuentro"**_

_El choque del metal contra si era el sonido que reinaba en el campo de batalla. Cientos de guerreros se encontraban combatiendo arduamente por aquello que les era importante: Su pueblo y las personas que en el habitaban._

_Varios gritos de dolor lograban que un escalofrió recorriera a los que aun seguían en pie. Solo bastaba un segundo para recomponerse y enfrascarse nuevamente en la batalla. Rezando mentalmente por sus compañeros caídos._

_Entre todos, destacaban dos hombres. Vistiendo la ostentosa armadura arremetían contra el enemigo sin dificultad. Cubriéndose las espaldas en todo momento._

_Solo basto un pequeño error. Un leve siseo de dolor llamo la atención del hombre rubio, que volteo rápidamente para asegurarse que su compañero se encontrara bien. No viendo así como un enemigo cercano aprovechaba la distracción para atacarlo. Pero su compañero lo noto a tiempo..._

_Y sin pensarlo se coloco rápidamente frente a él…_

_-¡Naruto!-._

_._

.

-Tranquilo, ningún fantasma saldrá de su tumba para espantarte- se repitió por milésima vez tratando de calmarse.

Y, por milésima vez, se arrepintió de aceptar ese estúpido desafío.

¡Oh! Pero es que no soportaba que lo llamaran "miedoso" (Por más cierto que fuera).

Y ese orgullo, herido al ser llamado así, siempre lo orillaba a demostrar lo contrario a lo que el idiota de Kiba insinuara de él.

Y, gracias a ese mismo orgullo se encontraba allí. En medio de la noche. Dando un nada agradable paseo por el cementerio del pueblo.

Aun a costa de su enorme miedo asía todo lo referente a lo sobrenatural.

-Tal vez debería aprovechar para visitar a…-.

Detuvo todo movimiento, su boca se cerró rápidamente y su cuerpo se tenso.

Y nuevamente lo escucho.

Suaves golpes sobre una dura superficie.

Lentamente dirigió su vista hacia la parte de atrás.

Solo vasto percibir un leve movimiento frente a una de las múltiples lapidas para que saliera corriendo despavorido de allí, sin lograr ver como la cabeza de una ardilla con nuez en patas se asomaba desde aquel lugar.

-_No mires atrás. No mires atrás- _se repetía mentalmente sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Causando esto, que tropezara con la sobresaliente raíz de un árbol.

Un golpe seco junto al sonido de varias ramas quebrándose lleno el silencioso lugar.

Adolorido, con la parte delantera de su cuerpo pegado al suelo, abrió pausadamente los parpados.

Algo renuente alzo su mirada para detallar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Solo para que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal al darse cuenta del sitio al que sus piernas lo habían llevado. El "Bosque de la muerte" (En donde nadie se atrevía a entrar, puesto que, se corría el rumor, estaba maldito) se mostraba cuán grande y aterrador era frente a él.

¿De todos los lugares posibles tenía que parar en ese preciso bosque? ¿Siendo el uno de los creyentes de aquellos tenebrosos mitos?

Maldiciendo su suerte, se levanto con cautela, atento a cualquier posible ataque asía su persona de aquellos seres intangibles a los que tanto temía.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada tratando de hallar un camino que lo llevara de regreso al cementerio. Para así poder correr al resguardo de su, en ese momento, amado hogar.

Su vista se topo con un pequeño bulto sobresaliente frente a uno de los tantos arboles que allí se encontraban.

Curioso, se acerco con pasos torpes. Tan pronto estuvo frente a aquel bulto retiro varias hojas que obstruían la visión del objeto de su curiosidad.

Descubriendo así, para su mala suerte, lo que reconoció era una de esas viejas tumbas que solían utilizar los samuráis.

Solo una gran roca en medio de tres armas unidas por un delgado hilo. (1)

Algo extrañado, noto como un papel blanco con leves toques de tinta negra cubría lo que debería ser el nombre tallado de la persona que allí descansaba.

Olvidándose momentáneamente del terror que le causaba el estar en el antiguo bosque, se acerco lentamente movido por la curiosidad y cuidadosamente comenzó a retirar el desgastado papel.

-Uchiha… Sasuke- se leía en la roca. Tan pronto recito aquel nombre, un viento helado lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Y noto, con horror, como una tenue luz blanca se hacía presente en aquella tumba.

-¡Naruto!-.

Y todo se volvió negro. Como aquellos ojos que logro ver antes de desvanecerse.

.

.

.

Con pesadez abrió lentamente sus ojos. Notando la oscuridad que reinaba el lugar.

-_Si tengo suerte todo lo que paso no fue más que un sueño_- se dijo a si mismo tratando de darse ánimos al momento de sentarse. Pero la leve esperanza que tenia murió al percatarse de los frondosos árboles que había a su alrededor.

Con miedo, volteo, por segunda vez, su mirada asía atrás.

-Espero que no vuelvas a desmayarte, dobe-.

Sin tomar importancia al insulto dirigido asía su persona. Retrocedió instintivamente arrastrándose, puesto que no podía ponerse en pie debido al temblor que invadía a sus piernas.

Frente a él se encontraba lo que se supone era una persona, de cabellera azabache y ojos negros. Pero su apariencia distaba mucho de pertenecer a un humano (o al menos a uno vivo) puesto que aparte de no tener piernas ¡Flotaba! Estaba suspendido en el aire rodeado de una tenue luz blanquecina, que solo hacía notar mas la leve transparencia que poseía.

-E-Eres un fantasma-tartamudeo con un hilo de voz, causando una leve sonrisa ladeada de aquel ser espectral.

-No me digas, usuratonkachi-.

.

.

_Con pasos silenciosos un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos se desplazaba por el tenebroso bosque, en el cual se encontraba uno de los valientes guerreros fallecido en batalla por salvar al actual líder de la aldea en la que actualmente residía._

_Al llegar a la pequeña tumba, recito las debidas oraciones. Y toda expresión se borro de su rostro._

_-Lo siento, Uchiha. Pero no puedo permitir que me lo vuelvas a quitar- murmuro. Colocando un pequeño papel blanco en el que destacaban símbolos en tinta negra, sobre aquel nombre que aborreció tan pronto lo escucho de aquellos labios que jamás logro probar, puesto que fueron robados por el portador de este._

_Tan pronto cumplió su cometido emprendió el viaje de regreso. Esperando que aquella vieja leyenda fuera cierta…_

__.

.

.

* * *

(1): Sinceramente no se como son las tumbas de los samurais ._. asi que tome la idea de la tumba que Naruto le hizo a Jiraiya cuando regresaba a la aldea despues de "derrotar" a Nagato xDu

Y eso es todo xD por hoy ;3 espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a este pequeño fic :)

Cualquier critica, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida :)

Bye bye~


End file.
